The present invention relates to a control and/or signaling device including a housing part and a head part for mounting in a mounting bore of a mounting plate and being secured with a nut part definition.
Control and/or signaling devices are usually provided with a threaded part and a nut part.
German Patent No. 3237589 C2, for example, describes a signaling device mounted with a nut part.
Two hands are needed to mount such control and/or signaling devices. While one hand holds the device securely, the nut part is screwed on with the other hand. An object of the present invention is to provide a control and/or signaling device including a housing part and a head part for mounting in a mounting bore of a mounting plate and being secured with a nut part where mounting is simplified by permitting mounting with one hand.